1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a cable end connector electrically connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Contacts of a conventional cable end connector are of sheet cutter shape and connect with cable terminals by rivet joint or other tight cooperation means. However, the conductive performance of the contacts is easily influenced by contacting area between the contacts and the cable terminals. Impedance is also easily to be generated and even to produce heat. It is apparent that the generated heat could cause a temperature increase of the cable end connector, and then decreases the safety of the cable end connector. In addition, when the sheet cutter shape contacts and the cable terminals cooperate with each other by tight cooperation means, it is prone to separating from each other if the cables are pulled unintentionally. Hence, the reliability of the product is decreased, even the whole system function is possible to be influenced.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional cable end connector to address problems mentioned above.